Japanball
Description The '''Holy Anime Empire' Japanboru is nowadays a desu kawaii area. Before it mighty starving empire. Japanboru get rotsa money nowadays through great invention carred hentai anime. History Japanball's ancestors, Edoball and Shogunateball, were reclusive hermits, until one day his godfather USABall arrived, and taught him how to modernize, and soon Japanball developed an interest in extreme bondage and subjugation of it's (unwilling) sex slaves partners, Koreaball and Taiwanball. When the Great War broke out Japanball fought with Britainball and Franceball as part of the Allies, and was granted a place in the League of Nations afterwards. But at this time, Japanball developed an interest in kidnapping and raping Chinaball, which he did when his new ally NaziGermanyball attacked and raped Franceball. Oh and, even as neonazi, Japan can into kawaii. He also kidnapped Philippinesball, Triangapore, and Vietnamball, but they were rescued by USAball, who also kicked him in his tentacles parts. But USAball made it up to him by offering free psychotherapy sessions, aka the Dodge Plan, teaching him how to control his homogay lust for his former slaves,and is now one of his best friends and trading partners. Japanball later achieved rapid growth to become the second-largest economy in the world, until surpassed by Chinaball in 2010. Japanball make anything but is very good at cars, high speed bullet trains and electronics, not that low quality crap from Chinaball! Japanball invent amazing tv shows like Takichi's castle and Ninja Warrior, no one ever win! Rerationships Friends *USAball, EUball, Indonesiaball, Philippinesball - They can rikings into our kawaii. *Okinawaball - Most popurar of sons. * UKball, Germanyball and Russiaball- Rey (their Victorian and Gothic styres, and the Russian nover Rorita) are inspiration of rorita fashion. * ASEANball, East Timorball, Papua New Guineaball and Solomon Islandsball - Recraim Great East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere! Trading partners, just trading partners. * Bulgariaball - They both hate kebab,they both removing kebabs,they both are kebab removers. Enemies *Chinaball - YUO ARE OF BEING STUPID DICTACTORSHIP! REMOVE DIMSUM! REMOVE NATIONALISM! REMOVE COMMUNISM! CENSORSHIP IS FUTILE BECAUSE WE RULE TEH INTERNETS WITH OUR ANIMES!!! IM GOING TO RECREATE MANCHUKUO TO DESTROY YUO! I DON'T KEA IF NANKING HAPPENEDU OR NOT!! Comfort women (or Old Kawaii as some people would like to call them) and genocide is of rie! * Kebab/ISISball - HANDS! OFF! MY! MUHAMMAD! ANIMES! And those two journalists too. Quotes *"desu desu" *"RORORORORORO!" *"Sugoi!" *"Nani?" *"Tentacle pornu is bestu." *"Gomen nasai." *"Recraim Great East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere!" * "Senpai?" ''-To all Western nations (except Poland)'' Gallery Reddit comics Reddit_Fedcom_Japans_Adventure.png|Japan's Adventure (Fedcom) Reddit_icisimousa_The_Murder_of_Japan.png|The Murder of Japan (icisimousa) Reddit_taongkalye_Japan_has_an_idea!.png|Japan has an idea! (taongkalye) The Spanish Compromise.png|The Spanish Compromise Reddit legitprivilege Weapons that start with K.png|Weapons that start with K Remilitarization.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png|Tibet's Uncertain Future The Adventures of the 'J' Countries.png 23rd time's a charm.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png Summary of the Brief History of Okinawa.png Brief History of Taiwan (Stick War version).png What happens in Asia.png|What Happens in Asia 2wcPuf2.png O0Nf0K5.png 4 seasons.jpg if africa was a theme park.jpg On Surrender.png Japan10.jpg MrFreedom.jpg 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png Links *Facebook page Category:Kawaii Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Russian Haters Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Sushi Category:Buddhist Category:Batshit crazy Category:Red White Category:Vodka remover Category:Characters Category:Kebab Removers